Delta Vega: Meltdown on the Ice Planet
| date =c. 2265 | stardate =1424.26 | writer = | publisher =Esurance | developer =W!ldbrain studios | platform =web-enabled PC | published =February 2009 | altcover = | }} Delta Vega: Meltdown on the Ice Planet was a short flash video game released by Esurance in their promotional campaign for the [[Star Trek (film)|2009 Star Trek movie]]. Summary Star Fleet Command tasks special agent Erin Esurance with a maximum security mission to investigate the status of their outpost on the ice-planet . Erin is transported to the surface of the planet and battles her way past the aggressive indigenous species, collecting phaser ammo packs and materials that are scattered around as she passes through the icy wilderness. She then falls through the ice and finds herself in a network of ice-caves, inhabited by the same two native species. As she gets to the end of the caves she encounters are particularly large version of the native gorilla-like species, which uses its bulk to create concussive force waves. Erin dubs the animal a "polarilla", and dispatches it before moving past. She then makes her way into the Starfleet outpost, which is also infested with the two native species. She treats her injuries with a medkit she finds near the entrance and proceeds into the base. She eventually finds her way to an especially wrecked part of the base, within which she locates Keenser, trapped behind a giant version of the other type of native lifeform, the "snow slug". She kills the larger animal and successfully rescues Keenser. References Characters :Erin Esurance • Keenser Locations : • Delta Vega outpost States and organizations :Star Fleet • Star Fleet Command Other :phaser • polarilla • snow slug • transporter Appendices *Erin's "phaser" appears to be a rather more complex weapon than a standard phaser. The ammo packs she collects appear to give it different settings, anything from vaporisation, to generating a small black hole or wormhole which sucks the target away, or tagging the target so that it is transported away. *The game is primarily a promotional device for both the Star Trek film and Esurance car insurance. As a result Erin (who ordinarily plays the role of a spy in Esurance's more Earth-bound adverts) makes occasional references to insurance, quipping that life was a bit easier when she was a mere insurance agent, and at the end of the game compels the player to go and get an insurance quote and to go and see the movie when it is released. Related stories *'Star Trek' (TOS movie & novelization) - Delta Vega, Keenser and the two native species all appear in this movie. The novelization gives more scientifc names for the species: Drakoulias and Hengrauggi. *'Where No Man Has Gone Before' (TOS episode) - Delta Vega first appeared in this episode. Timeline The game gives a stardate of 1424.26, which places it in the mid-2260s, most likely 2265. It is not yet clear how this might fit in amongst the events of the film Star Trek or if it is necessarily set in an alternate timeline created by that film. Images File:Erin Esurance.jpg|Erin Esurance File:Keenser.jpg|Keenser External links *[http://esurance.http.internapcdn.net/esurance_vitalstream_com/STARTREK/GAME/Esurance.html Delta Vega: Meltdown on the Ice Planet], on [http://www.esurance.com/welcome/Landing/startrek/welcome.aspx Esurance's Star Trek website] *Press release for the game *TrekMovie.com analysis of the game Category:Computer games Category:Crossovers with other properties